


Ветер в лицо

by Julia_Devi



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Джеймс был похож на ангела... до тех пор, пока не открыл рот.





	

**Author's Note:**

> тотал!АУ, ООС, употребление алкоголя, мат, лысый Макэвой
> 
> написано для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016  
> бета Инс из Альмалексии

— Да ладно, приходи, будет весело! — Ник хлопнул его по плечу, как-то нервно хохотнул, но, кажется, он просто не умел смеяться иначе, и мгновенно растворился в толпе лондонского бизнес-центра. Майкл всегда дивился этой его способности растворяться где угодно, сливаясь с окружением, везде быть к месту, везде в своей тарелке. Впрочем, возникать из ниоткуда у Ника тоже получалось блестяще — как и пять минут назад, он появлялся прямо перед носом или за спиной, тараторил приветствие и постоянно звал Майкла тусить. Почему вообще этот ребенок (хотя у них не набралось бы и десяти лет разницы, просто эти вечные кеды и толстовки в отличие от майкловcкого костюма умело скрывали истинный возраст) продолжал приглашать его на вечеринки, оставалось для Майкла загадкой. Однако Ник не унимался, будто у Майкла на лице было написано, что ему надо развеяться. 

Скорее всего, так и было. 

Майкл знал Ника по старой работе в айти, где и правда меньше напряга — сиди себе, починяй, что сломалось. Тогда они нередко закатывали гулянки, было в этом приятное разнообразие застойной, нудной рутине. Весело действительно было, но каждый раз как-то до зубовного скрежета однообразно: пьешь до выхода для настроения, пьешь в баре, чтобы расслабиться, потом пьешь в клубе уже для порядку, заводишь знакомство на ночь, а утром лишь вяло сожалеешь о проебанном дне — сожалеть как следует нет сил, все уходят на то, чтобы встать и съесть хоть что-нибудь.

В какой-то момент Майклу это надоело, и он решил сменить обстановку — работу, квартиру, но не район. Ему нравилось, когда из окна видно хотя бы немного деревьев, даже если путь на работу занимает куда больше времени. Дорогие ботинки пришли на смену кедам, деловой костюм — потрепанной кожанке, а желание отрываться мутировало в стремление к тишине и покою. Он даже подумывал, что неплохо бы завести постоянные отношения, благо выбор большой — вопрос пола не волновал его вовсе, — но он никак не мог встретить нужного человека. Да и не особо пытался. 

Сейчас Майклу приходилось бегать туда-сюда, общаться с кучей народу и делать кучу других не слишком интересных вещей. Так что ему совсем не хотелось «тусить» и видеть людей еще и в свободное время. Наверное, это и было взросление, беда в том, что менее скучно Майклу так и не стало, просто не больно много времени уходило на то, чтобы вообще размышлять об этом. Его устраивало. 

Какой-то лысый коротышка задел его плечом и, не извинившись, пролетел мимо. Все кругом куда-то спешили, и Майкл, вероятно, смотрелся странно, застыв в одиночестве посреди улицы.

Возможно, ему и правда следовало расслабиться. Возможно, после длительного перерыва ему даже понравится. Он отошел с дороги и написал Нику в СМС, что согласен. 

***

Когда Майкл вынул из шкафа старую кожаную куртку, воспоминания о бурной молодости все же захлестнули его на несколько минут, но назойливая мысль «Я буду выглядеть как идиот» никак не давала покоя. Он уже почти запихнул куртку обратно в дальний угол, как Ник ответил на сообщение, прислав адрес байкерского бара, в котором они собирались.

Какого хрена Нику понадобилось в байкерском баре? Его никогда не интересовало ничего подобное: ни мотоциклы, ни тяжелая музыка, даже девушкам в коже он предпочитал обычных — в платьях и на каблуках. Майкл удивленно вскинул брови, но куртку решил не убирать — когда-то он очень любил все это и потому подумал, что Ник специально выбрал такое место. Чтобы развеселить его. 

Но потом Ник прислал: «Будет кое-кто особенный». 

И ему стало действительно любопытно.

***

Майкл опаздывал. Босс позвонил и занял его деловыми разговорами почти на целый час, но Майкл принципиально не поехал на машине. Вспоминать молодость — так по полной программе. 

В метро было душно. К тому же старая куртка теперь несколько жала в плечах, а кеды натирали мизинец на правой ноге. Когда Майкл все-таки добрался, около входа толпились люди — больше мужчин, чем женщин. Курили, громко переговаривались и в целом вид имели довольно устрашающий, но Майкл только улыбнулся. Лет двадцать назад он и сам работал в подобном месте, и, несмотря на шум и редкие пьяные драки, такая компания всегда была душевной и нескучной. 

Из толпы показался Ник и помахал ему. Майкл кивнул и направился в его сторону. 

***

— Это Джеймс... Но все зовут его Джимми, — исправился Ник под притворно укоризненным взглядом товарища, — он теперь вместо тебя работает. 

Пойманный в дверях Джеймс с размаху впечатал ладонь в протянутую руку Майкла и что-то хмыкнул себе под нос, Майкл не разобрал, потому что как олух уставился в темно-голубые хитрые глаза. Теперь стало понятно, из-за кого Ник затесался в такую нетипичную для него среду. Майкл переводил взгляд с него на Джеймса и обратно, забыв о том, что не помешало бы и отпустить руку, — ему не терпелось узнать больше. Ник перезнакомил его уже с половиной бара, но Майкл знал, что именно это лицо он точно запомнит. Слишком уж оно было нелепое и красивое одновременно, а яркие веснушки, не сходящая с губ ухмылка и налысо выбритая голова только добавляли неординарности. Майкл не дал бы ему и двадцати пяти. 

Джеймс был похож на ангела...

— Он заторможенный пиздец, надо срочно влить в него пару стопок самбуки.

...до тех пор, пока не открыл рот. Извергая из себя мало различимое бормотание на шотландском (иначе как отдельным языком это и назвать было нельзя), он даже слушать не стал возмущения Майкла о том, что тот самбуку вообще не очень-то любит и ему бы лучше просто пива для начала. 

— Ник рассказал мне, что у тебя проблемы по части хорошего отдыха, но мы это исправим. 

Джеймс проталкивал его, похлопывая по спине, через толпу к бару. Майкл не сопротивлялся и быстро потерял из вида и Ника, и вообще всех хоть сколько-нибудь запомнившихся людей. Джеймс усадил его с краю у входа за стойку, а сам зашел за нее, и прежде чем Майкл снова успел открыть рот, перед ним уже стояли две стопки по сорок миллилитров. Джеймс тут же поджег их. 

— Давай-давай! — Ник, вновь беззвучно появившись из ниоткуда, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ладно-ладно, — буркнул Майкл, выдохнул и выпил одну за другой.

Стало вначале дурно, затем жарко, а потом действительно хорошо. Майкл бездумно уставился на джеймсов нос, пытаясь зафиксировать уплывающее сознание. Джеймс улыбался ему как-то уж слишком самодовольно, продолжив за Ника представлять Майклу людей, толпившихся за его спиной, и не забывая при этом разливать поступающие заказы. Майкл даже не оборачивался, наблюдал за ним, за его мимикой и понимал, что на самом деле они ведь примерно одного возраста. Это было видно по мелким морщинкам между бровей и в уголках глаз, когда Джеймс хмурился, по напряженной спине и рукам, и наверняка у него уже появилась седина, может, поэтому он и сбрил волосы. Иными словами, Майкл все еще пялился. Вскоре Джеймс немного освободился от жаждущих выпить посетителей и вновь обратил на Майкла внимание, налив очередную двойную порцию, но вместо того, чтобы поджечь, протянул зажигалку ему. 

— Ты и здесь работаешь? — спросил он после первой стопки. Стоило сделать перерыв.

— Работаю я там, — Джеймс кивнул в сторону Ника, — а здесь отдыхаю... — он хитро прищурился и договорил: — А вообще он мой. 

— Кто? 

— Кабак, — Джеймс замялся и вздохнул, будто очень хотел добавить «дубина» или еще что похуже, но постеснялся. — А вот теперь можно и Гиннесс... — кивнул он, когда Майкл прикончил вторую стопку. 

— Я вроде не говорил ничего про Гиннесс... 

— Ты ж ирландец, ирландцы всегда берут Гиннесс, будто другого пива в природе не предусмотрено... — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Не, если скажешь, что я не прав, я извинюсь и налью что угодно за счет заведения, — он опасно улыбнулся, вызвав дрожь у Майкла в коленях и где-то в желудке, впрочем, он не был уверен, что это не от самбуки. — Только честно...

— Да нет, ты прав, — он не стал спорить, потому что, во-первых, так и было, а во-вторых, очень хотелось, чтобы Джеймс продолжал смотреть на него так... так волнующе. Но как только он подал Майклу пинту, то тут же скрылся у другого конца стойки, а потом и вовсе куда-то ушел. Майкл развернулся на стуле и принялся рассматривать толпу, неспешно потягивая пиво. 

Было уютно. Люди не раздражали, и Майкл не был уверен, что, окажись он в месте с громкой клубной музыкой и танцами, а не здесь, было бы так же. Или, возможно, на него так действовал незнакомый ранее алкоголь, а то и более непривычные чувства, стоило увидеть где-то в толпе лысую макушку. В конце концов Майкл прикрыл глаза и стал просто наслаждаться моментом. До тех пор, пока из какого-то дальнего угла не послышалось дружное «Ник, Ник, Ник». Майкл сполз со стула и решил посмотреть, что происходит. 

***

Кучка байкеров столпилась вокруг одного из столов, Майкл умело протиснулся между ними, благо, комплекция позволяла. За столом сидел раскрасневшийся Ник, а его руки едва заметно подрагивали. Вокруг расхаживал Джеймс, подбадривая и явно уговаривая на что-то опасное.

— Ты уверен, что у меня там ничего не загорится или типа того? — робко поинтересовался Ник, но Джеймс в ответ только заржал и покачал головой. 

— Давай, запрокинь голову...

И как только Ник подчинился, Джеймс в мгновение ока влил ему в рот стопку самбуки и тут же поджег. Майкл даже не успел прикрыть ладонью раскрывшийся от неожиданности рот, как Ник сморщился, быстро сглотнул и вдруг рассмеялся. Джеймс издал победный матерный вопль, люди вокруг зааплодировали. Кажется, никто не пострадал. Теперь все скандировали «Джимми, Джимми». Тот явно привык чувствовать себя королем вечеринок. Он пару раз ударил все еще кашляющего Ника по спине и, встретившись взглядом с Майклом, вопросительно, с вызовом вскинул бровь, явно предлагая пройти ту же безумную процедуру. Майкл наконец захлопнул рот (интересно, сколько восхищения было на его лице в этот миг) и отрицательно покачал головой. Джеймс лишь закусил губу, бегло облизнувшись, подмигнул ему, и Майкл понял, что ему давно пора на свежий воздух. 

***

Джеймс застал его за разглядыванием окрестностей и мотоциклов, стоящих на парковке перед баром. Задел плечом, встал до неприличия близко, провел рукой по лысине и закурил. Майкл мог поклясться, что он нервничает, но с чего бы ему? Он был здесь как рыба в воде. 

— Ты чего это сбежал? — спросил Джеймс, мастерски изобразив удивление. — Испугался попасть под раздачу? 

— Да, это было впечатляюще, но мне на сегодня уже достаточно, — улыбнулся Майкл.

— Специальная огненная подача, визитная карточка заведения. Только для особых клиентов, — Джеймс тоже улыбнулся ему, тонко и по-прежнему хитро. — В следующий раз ты не отвертишься.

— Хотя бы морально подготовлюсь...

Сам он от сигареты отказался, когда Джеймс протянул ему пачку. Вроде бы и хотелось, но ему и без того было чересчур хорошо. На той самой грани, когда понимаешь, что скоро может стать очень плохо. И речь, конечно, шла не о чрезмерном употреблении алкоголя, а о вещах более важных, более непривычных и даже пугающих. 

Джеймс продолжал болтать взахлеб: о баре и мотоциклах, о случаях на работе, о тупом боссе (и здесь Майкл был особенно с ним солидарен) — даже когда докурил и не было надобности стоять тут и заполнять собой все видимое пространство. Майкл слушал с интересом, изредка перебивая собственными рассказами. Даже чудовищный джеймсов акцент начал казаться красивым. Майклу нужно было отлить, но уйти сейчас было смерти подобно. Он ни за что не отойдет от этого... огненного человека, пока тот сам не прогонит. По крайней мере, сегодня вечером.

— Ну-ка, пойдем, — Джеймс вдруг замолк, схватил его под локоть и потащил куда-то на задний двор. — Ты же водишь мотоцикл?

— Откуда ты...

— Ник говорил. 

— Что-то Ник подозрительно много обо мне говорил, — насторожился Майкл, но Джеймс только весело усмехнулся.

— О, не волнуйся, он не влюблен в тебя тайно...

— Да я как-то не об этом подумал, — просто теперь ему было предельно ясно, кого Ник имел в виду под «кем-то особенным». — А, забей, и вообще я не сяду за руль после такого количества самбуки.

Они вошли в тесный гараж, где стоял мотоцикл Джеймса. Не сказать, что он был в отличном состоянии, но явно еще был на многое способен. Джеймс смотрел на него с нескрываемой любовью в глазах. Этот жар, это воодушевление были слишком хорошо знакомы и близки Майклу. В тусклом освещении лицо Джеймса сияло жизнью, и Майкл не мог понять, почему он сам добровольно расстался со всем этим в свое время. Словно тогда не хватало чего-то... особенного. Кого-то, с кем можно разделить даже ветер в лицо. Майкл лишь надеялся, что Джеймс не выкинет чего-нибудь совсем уж безумного, он явно был на это способен. 

Джеймс вдруг заговорил ни к месту серьезным тоном: 

— И о чем ты подумал? О том, что, видимо, Ник мог решить, будто мы идеально подходим друг другу, потому что твой спокойный нрав убережет меня от какой-нибудь несусветной херни, и будем мы жить долго и счастливо?

— Что?

— Именно это он и сказал, — закивал Джеймс, не давая времени сообразить, серьезно он или издевается в свой обычной манере, к которой Майкл даже успел привязаться за несколько часов их знакомства. — Я после таких уверений аж решил посмотреть на тебя сегодня днем, знаешь.

— Это ты толкнул меня? — Майкл шагнул вперед и навис над ним, пока не особо представляя, что будет дальше. 

— Да, я, — подтвердил Джеймс и скептически вскинул бровь. — И ты что, правда решил, что я позволю тебе вести мотоцикл? Мой мотоцикл? Я, конечно, люблю приключения, но это уже совсем. Я сам поведу, я-то не пил...

Майкл вдруг осознал, что и правда не видел, чтобы Джеймс сделал хоть глоток спиртного этим вечером. 

— Не веришь, — усмехнулся Джеймс, — я могу дыхнуть... 

Он тоже приблизился к Майклу, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, набрал полные легкие воздуха, да и вообще, должно быть, шутил всю дорогу, но Майкл все равно положил ладонь на его гладкий затылок и поцеловал. 

«Вроде бы не пил», — подумал Майкл, как только вообще смог снова начать думать. Как только Джеймс оторвался от него, чтобы перевести дух. Но потом он запустил ладони под майклову футболку, прикусил за нижнюю губу, опять втянул в поцелуй и на этот раз непростительно быстро отпрянул.

— Так поедем? — сказал на сдавленном выдохе, не особо и спрашивая. Он все делал стремительно: нашел два шлема и кинул один Майклу, уселся на мотоцикл, кивком приглашая сесть сзади. Ехал он тоже почти на пределе, но четко и уверенно, Майкл крепко держался за его бедра, изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться, хотя болезненно хотелось облапать Джеймса везде. 

Где-то на середине пути он начал кое-что подозревать. 

— Где я живу, тебе тоже Ник сказал? — прокричал он, пытаясь заглушить шум от езды. 

— Примерно, — признался Джеймс, — так что скоро придется показывать дорогу. 

— Покажу.

Майкл не смог сдержать идиотской улыбки, благо из-за шлема ее никто не увидел. 

— А мотоцикл свой покажешь? — даже через свист ветра и рев мотора в ушах Майкл умудрился различить в этом вопросе вполне характерный намек.

— Ты же сейчас не мотоцикл имеешь в виду?

Джеймс только усмехнулся и сильнее прижался к нему спиной. 

***

Майкл просыпался с трудом. Он чувствовал, что Джеймс смотрит на него, поэтому все-таки пошевелился и промычал его имя. 

Тот отозвался мгновенно:

— Ты принципиально не хочешь звать меня Джимми? 

— Все зовут тебя Джимми, — Майкл расплылся в улыбке, ткнулся рукой куда-то вперед и нащупал джеймсову шею, ухо, а затем и затылок, покрытый мягкой, едва заметной щетиной. — После ночи рядом с кем-то так непривычно просыпаться без длинных волос во рту... и везде, — меланхолично добавил он и все-таки открыл глаза.

Джеймс громко заржал и резко скинул руку Майкла. Вид у него при этом был довольный и насытившийся, так что Майкл не стал беспокоиться. 

— Я не всегда был лысым... просто как-то все надоело, захотелось перемен. Когда-то давно я даже носил длинные волосы. 

Майкл кивнул. Он не хотел выбираться из постели, да и тяжеловато было после вечерних и ночных приключений, но проверить звонки и почту было необходимо. 

— Да расслабься ты, выходные же, — шепнул Джеймс, будто прочитав его мысли. Он вскочил с постели и, не подумав одеваться, направился вначале в ванную, а затем на кухню. Майкл не возражал; пусть светит своим хозяйством, перекаченными бедрами и веснушками на спине и плечах. Особенно веснушками на спине и плечах. Ночью Майкл перецеловал их все.

— Он правда так сказал? — Майкл окликнул его, когда он уже скрылся за дверным пролетом. — Ник. 

— Ну, конечно, не теми словами... — отозвался Джеймс. — Это я уже сам додумал, как только тебя увидел.

— Джеймс, я...

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сейчас не начнешь заливать какой-нибудь унылый бред про отношения? — Джеймса выглянул из-за косяка, нахмурившись, и Майклу совсем не понравилось, что он хмурится. — А то я свалю. А так я приготовлю тебе поесть, ты протрезвеешь, и мы поедем кататься. Потом снова займемся сексом, а потом... 

Джеймс уплывал в сторону кухни, поэтому Майкл не слышал, что там еще будет потом, но, кажется, заранее был согласен на все.


End file.
